towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Loss of a Universe (Die Legende von Helios)
center|400px *Video: bionicle-the final countdown (Titelsong meiner Story) Prolog: Das Ende von Bara Magna (Zum besseren Verständnis des Prologs lies bitte folgende Artikel: Der Narr , Die Arkanen, Die Welt, Der ultimative Lichtherrscher, Der Streitwagen, Arcanum.) ---- Berix rannte über den glühend heißen Sand von Bara Magna. "Lauf", dachte er."Lauf um dein Leben..sonst hast du gleich keins mehr! Lauf!" Doch in seinem Inneren spürte er, dass er nicht mehr konnte. Er lief nun schon seit mindestens zwei Stunden, und seine Kraftreserven hatte er schon vor ungefähr einer aufgebraucht. Erschöpft sackte er zusammen. Als er merkte, das er auf dem Boden saß, versuchte er erschrocken, wieder aufzustehen, doch ein stechender Schmerz in der Brust ließ ihn zurücksinken. "Das war´s dann wohl." dachte er verzweifelt . "Ich habe keine Chance mehr...wenn sie kommen ist alles aus..." Sie kamen. Es waren so viele, dass sie die Sonnenscheibe verdeckten. Ihre atemberaubende Größe wurde nur noch durch ihr grausames Aussehen übertroffen. Sie glänzten in einem schwarzen, metallischen Farbton, der die Bosheit verriet, die in ihnen steckte. Es waren die Schiffe der Invasoren von Arcanum. Berix wusste bereits jetzt, dass er sterben würde. Trotzdem versteckte er sich hinter einem großen Felsen und sah dem Geschehen zu. Während die Schiffe immer näher kamen, merkte er, wie groß sie eigentlich waren. Eines von ihnen hätte ausgereicht, um eine Skrall-Armee zu plätten. Eines der "Weltenschiffe" setzte ganz in seiner Nähe zum Landen an...und da merkte Berix dass das Wort "Groß" für diese Dinger eine totale Untertreibung war. Sie waren gigantisch. Nicht von diesem Universum. Für ihre Größe machten sie dennoch erstaunlich wenig Lärm. Der Agori hörte nur ein leises Summen, als die Schiffe sich dem Sand näherten. Und da passierte es. An den Flanken des Schiffes öffneten sich zwei Klappen, und zwei monströse Krallen fuhren heraus, die sich aber nicht mechanisch bewegten...sondern eher natürlich! Der blaue Agori hatte eine Vermutung...aber irgendwie erschien sie ihm dann doch unrealistisch. "Könnten diese Schiffe vielleicht...lebendig sein?",fragte er sich "Könnte Leben in diesen bösartigen Dingern stecken? Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als sich oben am Vorderteil des Monsterschiffs zwei orangeglühende Augen ohne Pupillen offenbarten. Obwohl Berix hinter dem Felsen saß, hatte er das Gefühl, von diesen Augen beobachtet zu werden. Das Schiff streckte unterdessen seine dreifingrigen Krallen in den Sand und stützte sich so ab. Der riesige Rumpf blieb mehrere Meter in der Höhe stehen, angehalten von Armen, die ganz Tajun mit einem flachen Handschlag zerstören hätten können. Berix erschauderte. Der Angstschweiß lief ihm herunter, und irgendwie erschien ihm sein Versteck nicht sicher. Er beobachtete, wie sich am Bug des Schiffes eine Klappe öffnete, und ein Lichstrahl herausgeschossen kam. Der Lichtstrahl schoss geradaus nach unten und bohrte sich in den Sand. Und dieser leuchtete auf! Der Lichtstrahl löste den Sand auf. Und nicht nur an dieser einen Stelle. Das Licht breitete sich aus, und überall am Schiff öffneten sich neue Klappen, aus denen neue Lichtstrahlen schossen. Die ganze Fläche, die das Schiff bedeckte, erstrahlte gespenstisch weiß. Und nun begann das Licht von selbst, sich zu verbreiten. Langsam begann es, den Sand mit einer Schicht aus weißem Leuchten zu überziehen. Berix spürte, dass hier irgendwas vorbereitet wurde. Aber was? ---- Im Inneren des Schiffes: "Kaiser? Alle Streitwägen sind bereit, loszuziehen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?" Eine hagere Gestalt mit seltsam blau glühenden Augen und langem Haar stand in einem großen Saal und sprach mit einer Kreatur, welche ihm aufmerksam zuhörte.Dann antwortete sie: "Natürlich. Fahre fort. Sind die Mäßigungen fertig?" "Sind sie. Auch die Magier haben ihre Position eingenommen." "Gut. Alle Vorkehrungen sind getroffen, die Truppen sind bereit. Hol den Lichtherrscher.Du weißt, er mag es nicht, wenn man ihn warten lässt." "Natürlich weiß ich das.Ich werde sofort zu ihm eilen." Die dürre Gestalt sauste mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit durch die Säle im Inneren des Schiffes. Sie hielt nicht ein einziges Mal inne, und begann schließlich auch Treppen hinaufzusteigen. Einige andere Wesen welche genauso aussahen wie es selbst schauten ihm nach, wohl wissend wohin es lief... Es schien, als wollte der Weg des Wesens kein Ende nehmen.Noch immer rannte es ohne Unterlass, Treppe für Treppe, Korridor für Korridor. Alle Wände sahen gleich aus...weiß, glatt,und glänzend poliert. Endlich war das Ziel erreicht. Eine riesige Wendeltreppe führte in das eigentliche Zentrum des Schiffes. Das Wesen zitterte leicht, als es einen riesigen Raum betrat. Der Raum war nur schwach erleuchtet, vom Schein eines blauen Lichts. Im schattigeren Teil verbarg sich ein monströser Körper, welcher vollkommen reglos in der Dunkelheit saß. Zaghaft bewegte sich das Wesen darauf zu. Auf einmal bewegte sich der Körper und in der Dunkelheit glommen zwei weiße Spalten auf...die Augen der großen Kreatur hatten sich geöffnet. "Was ist, Narr? Was hast du für einen Grund meine Ruhe zu stören? ''" Das als Narr angesprochene Wesen zuckte zusammen unter der Stimme der großen Kreatur, welche nun aus dem Schatten trat. Es war der Lichtherrscher. "''Ich hoffe deine Botschaft ist gut.." Der Narr nickte zaghaft."Wir sind auf dem Planeten Bara Magna gelandet, wie ihr es befohlen habt, oh, Mächtigster aller Mächtigen. Alle Truppen sind bereit.Wir warten auf euer Lied, dann legen wir los." Der Herrscher hob eine seiner riesigen Klauen und lies einen Energieball darin erscheinen, der rasch an Größe zunahm. Der Narr trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. "Sag den Truppen, sie sollen das Schiff verlassen.Ich werde kommen.", sagte der Herrscher nun. "Und dann komm zu mir.Ich werde dich dafür belohnen, dass du mich geweckt hast...", fügte er noch grimmig lächelnd hinzu. Und der Lichtball in seiner Klaue wurde größer... ---- Der Lichtherrscher schwebte langsam durch die Gänge des Schiffes. Weit über ihm verklangen die Schreie des armen Narren im Nirgendwo. Das war klar..., dachte er. Ich habe noch niemanden gesehen, der nicht schrie während das Licht ihn bestrafte. Und ich habe sehr viel gesehen, in den Jahrtausenden meiner Existenz. Das Licht ist alles was zählt...aber es gibt viele Arten von Licht. Es gibt das Arkane Licht...das Licht dem ich diene. Und dann gibt es das Licht des Feuers. Es sondert im Gegensatz zum Arkanen Licht ''Wärme ab. Der Herrscher schwebte nun etwas schneller.''Und schließlich und endlich gibt es auch noch das Sonnenlicht... Wütend schnitt der Herrscher mit seiner Klaue in die Seitenwand."Das Sonnenlicht ist am schlimmsten..." sagte er diesmal laut."Es darf nicht existieren, sonst ist keine Ordnung im Universum. Nur ein Licht darf existieren, nur eines." Dann beruhigte er sich aber langsam wieder. Und das ist der Grund, warum Bara Magna zerstört werden sollte...es gibt zu viel Sonnenlicht dort. Viel zu viel. Nun war der Herrscher angekommen.Er stand vor einer großen Luke, und sah auf den verschwindenden Sand, und die weiße Masse, die sich über demselben ausbreitete. "Ausgezeichnet." murmelte er. Nun war es an der Zeit, das Lied zu singen. ---- Berix erschrak. Auf einmal schwebte aus dem Schiff vor ihm eine riesige Bestie heraus. Sie hatte keine Beine, aber einen langen Schwanz. Die Färbung ihrer Rüstung war schwarz. Einige rote Linien überzogen die schwarze Farbe und bildeten so ein Muster aus schwarz und rot. Die Arme der Kreatur liefen zu enorm langen Krallen aus, welche aufblitzten, als sie von dem weißen Licht angestrahlt wurden und die Augen leuchteten genauso weiß. Berix nahm auf einmal wahr, dass das Licht auf ihn zukroch. Panisch trat er einige Schritte zurück,...und verließ damit den Schutz des Steines. Der Lichtherrscher lächelte. Er hob seinen Arm und ließ in seiner Klaue einen Energieball erscheinen, welchen er auf den Agori warf. Berix schloss die Augen, als der Lichtball auf ihn zuraste. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie er getroffen wurde, er wollte seinem Tod nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Eine Sekunde später fühlte er einen schrecklichen Schmerz. Er öffntete ein letztes Mal die Augen und sah, wie er durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde, während sein Unterkörper unten auf der Erde blieb. Der Lichtball hatte seinen Leib sauber in zwei Hälften geteilt. Der Agori schrie seinen Schmerz noch ein letztes Mal in den Himmel, dann fiel er wieder auf den Boden zurück. Blutstropfen rieselten auf ihn herab. Noch einen Moment später war Berix tot. Unterdessen war der Herrscher ebenfalls auf dem Boden gelandet. Er betrachtete die Umgebung. Als er sich sicher war, dass kein anderes Wesen ihn stören würde, hob er die Stimme, und fing an, sein Lied zu singen. :::Hier kommt der Herrscher... :::Er ist der hellste Stern von allen... :::Er würde nie im Kriege fallen... :::Er würde niemals untergehn... :::Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn! '' ---- 'Eins.' Plötzlich verbreitete sich das Licht geradezu in.. na ja...Lichtgeschwindigkeit. In nur einer Minute war ganz Bara Magna von dem gespenstischen Weiß überzogen. Alle unebenen Dinge wurden geglättet, so waren auch die schwarzen Stachelberge in Sekundenbruchteilen Vergangenheit, ebenso die Dörfer Tajun, Teasara, Roxtus, Vulcanus und Iconox... 'Zwei.' Aus den Raumschiffen begannen die ersten Truppen hervorzuquellen. Große bewaffnete Wesen, die aus eigener Kraft in der Luft schweben konnten bedeckten zu zehntausenden den Lichtboden und sprengten auf alles was noch nicht bedeckt war.... 'Drei.' Die Weltenschiffe erhoben sich in die Lüfte, sobald sie leer waren und stürzten sich dann wieder selbstmörderisch in den Planeten, wobei sie kilometerbreite Löcher hinterließen. 'Vier.' Der Lichtherrscher schritt triumphierend über den Sand, und schmetterte sein Lied weiter. 'Fünf.' Eines der Weltenschiffe nahm die Sonne unter beschuss. Minuten später war diese nur noch ein Regen aus Feuer, welcher zischend in der Atmosphäre des ehemaligen Planeten Bara Magna verdampfte. 'Sechs.' Die Weltenschiffe sanken nun wieder auf den Boden zurück. Die Besatzung hatte ihre Pflicht getan, es gab nun kein Sonnenlicht mehr auf dem Planeten Bara Magna. 'Sieben.' Die Kriegsmaschinen kehrten nun wieder in ihr Schiff zurück. 'Acht.' Der Lichtherrscher blieb noch kurz stehen. Er erschuf eine kleine, blaue Kugel, welche unruhig hin und her waberte. Dann hob er seinen Arm und schleuderte die kleine Kugel mit aller Kraft nach unten. Sie durchdrang die Lichtschicht und wanderte in den Kern des Planeten, wo sie eine gewaltige Implosion erzeugte. 'Neun.' Die Schiffe hoben nun endgültig ab und ließen das, was einmal ein Planet gewesen war hinter sich zurück. Die Implosion war nun an ihrem Höhepunkt angelangt, und Bara Magna verschlang sich selbst. 'Zehn.' Kapitel 1. Vom Beschützer zum Verräter (Zum besseren Verständnis des ersten Kapitels kannst du folgende Artikel lesen: Solaris, Tarotkarten, Tarot Arcanum) ''Es gab vor langer Zeit einmal sehr viele Universen. Es sind von diesen Universen aber nur noch sehr wenige übriggeblieben. Viele Universen sind vergangen, vergessen und von kosmischen Winden verweht - nicht zuletzt wegen der Grausamkeit des Lichtherrschers. Dank ihm durften Milliarden von Lebewesen einen furchtbaren Tod sterben. '' ''Eines der Universen, die noch nicht vom Lichtherrscher erobert oder zerstört worden waren, war das Universum Solaris. Es war nicht sehr groß, sondern im Vergleich zu Bara Magna ziemlich klein, aber dort gab es etwas besonderes. Zu der Zeit, als es noch GAR kein Universum gab, existierten die Großen Wesen, Dimensionsreisende und Schöpfer aus einer weit entfernten Welt. '' ''Sie schufen in einem leeren All hunderte von verschiedenen Galaxien. Jede unterschied sich in irgendeiner Weise von der anderen... Doch Solaris war etwas wirklich Ungewöhnliches. '' ''Denn dort gab es eine Spezies, die es nie zuvor gab, und auch nie wieder geben wird. Das waren die Sol-Matoraner. Matoraner vom Element Sonnenlicht, welche sich auch zu Toa des Sonnenlichts verwandeln konnten. Dies war eine absolut mächtige Toa - Art, denn sie vereinte die Mächte des Feuers und des Lichts in sich. '' Doch als es noch keine Toa der Sonne auf Solaris gab, brauchte das Universum einen Beschützer. Sein Name war Satorius, ein Titan vom Element Eis, welcher eine Vorliebe für das Legen von Tarotkarten hatte. Er erfüllte seine Pflicht vortrefflich, bis zu jenem Tag..... ---- "Nein! Nicht schon wieder! Zurück von mir!" Satorius war der Verzweiflung nahe. "Das kann nicht wahr sein!", murmelte er entsetzt, und starrte auf den Tisch vor ihm. Dort lagen aufgedeckt einige Karten...und er starrte die eine panisch an, welche er gerade aufgedeckt hatte. "XV - Der Teufel", war der Kartenname. Warum nur?, dachte Satorius, Warum? Diese Karte lege ich jetzt schon seit einer Woche immer und immer wieder! Aber ich weiß doch, was sie bedeutet...sollte ich vielleicht noch mal nachsehen? Er stand auf, und schob die Tarotkarten in seinen Beutel zurück. Das war genug Zukunft für Heute. Satorius schlenderte nun in Richung seiner alten Bibliothek. Seit er sich vor 100 Jahren auf der Insel Falastra niedergelassen hatte, hatte er eigentlich nichts richtiges mehr zu tun gehabt. Es gab nun die Toa der Sonne, welche auf das Universum Solaris aufpassten. Ihn brauchte doch keiner mehr. Deshalb hatte er sich auf dieser Insel einen Turm gebaut, sich eine Bibliothek zusammengestellt, und "las" einmal täglich in seinem Tarot.Ich habe mir die Bedeutungen der Karten in diesen Jahren einfach eingeprägt. Aber bei diesem Fall schaue ich doch lieber einmal nach. '' sagte er zu sich. Er betrat nun einen älteren Teil der Bibliothek, in der es ziemlich verstaubt war. Prompt musste der Titan husten, als er mit den Händen über die staubbedeckten Buchrücken fuhr."Wenn der Himmel zur Hölle wird..", las er von einem Buch ab. Das war früher einmal sein Lieblingsbuch gewesen.Aber wo war....Da! Satorius zog ein reichlich verstaubtes Buch aus einem Regal."''Das Tarot des Alten Weges, stand darauf. Satorius schlug das Buch auf, worauf ihm eine dichte Staubwolke einhüllte. "SCH***E!" keuchte er. Als der Staub sich verteilt hatte, (Und das auch noch auf seinem weißen Mantel den er neu von "eBio" (ToWFF) hatte), konnte er anfangen zu lesen. Dann fand er, was er gesucht hatte. "XV - der Teufel zitierte er."Diese Karte symbolisiert den Verrat, die Versuchung, die Wandlung von Positiv in Negativ."Satorius´ Maske färbte sich weißer als sie ohnehin schon war. "Verrat...Verrat... Aber an wem? Ich habe keinen Freund, den ich verraten könnte. Auch keine Freundin. Aber wer dann?" ---- Die Arkanen waren nun wieder in ihre Universum angelangt. Im Mutterschiff der Arkanen Flotte saß zufrieden der Lichtherrscher und dachte über das Kommende nach. Bald gibt es keine Sonne mehr in diesem Universum...nur noch das Arkane Licht wird herrschen. Und dann wird meine Bestimmung erfüllt sein... Auf einmal kam ein Narr dem Lichtherrscher entgegen. Dieser grunzte erwartungsvoll. Was für eine Nachricht hatte der Schwächling für ihn? Doch der grüne Tollpatsch stellte nur eine Frage: "Welches Universum nehmen wir uns als nächstes vor, Gebieter?" Der Lichtherrscher lächelte, während er in der Hand eine Lichtkugel erschuf, dabei murmelte er etwas in einer fremden Sprache: "특가상품으로 출시된 레고시티 불도저가 한정수량으로 판매 되고 있습니다. ''" Verwundert zuckte der Narr mit den Schultern, als der Herrscher die Lichtkugel in die Höhe schleuderte. Diese durchdrang die Decke des Raumschiffs, und flog hinaus ins weite All. "Entschuldigt, Mein Gebieter, aber was ist das für eine Sprache?" wollte der Narr wissen. "''Das ist die Sprache des Lichts", meinte der Herrscher. "Du wolltest doch wissen, welches Universum wir als nächstes einstampfen? Nun, übersetzt heißt mein Satz so etwas wie: Das entscheidet allein das Schicksal. An den Ort wo das Licht landet werden wir reisen." "Aber woher wissen wir, wo es landet?" "Das Licht lebt, mein Freund. Es wird uns Bescheid geben." ---- Besorgt schritt Satorius in seiner Bibliothek herum. Er würde jemanden verraten.... Die Tarotkarten raschelten verheißungsvoll. Satorius wusste, das er die selbe Karte noch einmal legen würde, deshalb machte es keinen großen Sinn, das Tarot erneut auszupacken. Satorius machte sich nun auf den Weg nach draußen, den sein teurer eBio - Umhang hatte eine große menge Staub abbekommen. Und Staub war etwas, was Satorius noch mehr hasste als eine ungünstige Wendung des Schicksals. Als er auf den weißen, weiträumigen Balkon trat, schien sich eine Menge verändert zu haben. Im Vergleich zu vorhin war die Sonne fast nicht mehr zu sehen, und eine starke Kälte machte sich breit. Satorius klopfte seinen Umhang schnell aus, denn es konnte jeden Moment anfangen zu regnen. ---- Währenddessen sauste eine kleine, leuchtende Kugel durch das All. Zielstrebig zischte sie auf einen ganz bestimmten Planeten zu. ---- Satorius hatte seinen Umhang sorgfältig ausgeklopft. Die kleinen Staubflocken tanzten langsam nach unten. Der Titan sah ihnen nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu erkennen waren. Das erstaunliche Wetter hatte sich noch immer nicht geändert. Es war bewölkt, dunkel, und windstill. Ich sollte wieder hineingehen.. dachte Satorius unruhig. Es sieht aus wie die Ruhe vor einem Sturm. Doch, obwohl er längst geplant hatte hineinzugehen, konnte er die Augen nicht vom Himmel abwenden. Er starrte auf einen Fleck am Horizont, wusste aber nicht, wieso. ---- Die Lichtkugel näherte sich ihrem Ziel. Sie hatte die Atmosphäre des Zielplaneten durchdrungen, und schwebte nun über einigen dickbauchigen Wolken dahin, jedoch immer noch mit beachtlichem Tempo. ---- Satorius starrte gebannt auf einen kleinen Punkt, der am Horizont aufgetaucht war. Dieses was auch immer schien auf ihn zuzuhalten, und das mit hoher Geschwindigkeit. Der Titan wollte jetzt weg von hier, so schnell wie möglich, aber er konnte sich nach wie vor nicht von der Stelle rühren. Was war los mit ihm? ---- Die Sphäre aus Licht hatte ihr Ziel endlich gefunden: Ein weißer Titan stand auf dem Balkon eines Hauses und starrte ihr entgegen. ---- Satorius konnte nicht ausweichen. Dieses leuchtende Kugelteil schoss auf ihn zu und würde ihn treffen! Es war nur noch an die 50 Bio weit entfernt. Vierzig..Dreißig...Zwanzig..Zehn.. Satorius schloss mit dem Leben ab.Fünf, Vier, Drei, Zwei,...Einen Bio vor Satorius blieb die Lichtkugel auf einmal stehen und schwebte jetzt um ihn herum. Fasziniert folgte ihr der Titan mit den Augen. Auf einmal schoss das Bällchen auf die Tasche mit den Tarotkarten zu. Sofort legte Satorius schützend die Hand über die Tasche. Das Licht jedoch glitt einfach durch seine Hand hindurch und er schrie auf. Schnell öffnete er die Tasche, und sah, wie der Lichtball mit dem Tarot verschmolz, welches darauf hell aufleuchtete. Entgeisert nahm er das Tarot aus der Tasche, und besah es sich. Es waren vollkommen andere Bilder darauf als vorher...auf der Karte:"Der Narr" war auf einmal eine hagere, blauäugige Gestalt mit langen Haaren zu sehen. Satorius keuchte. Das war nicht sein Tarot, das war irgendetwas komplett anderes! Der Titan blätterte langsam durch den Stapel von Karten. Einige Karten, die er nicht kannte waren dabei...und die, die er kannte sahen außerirdisch aus! Auf einmal spürte Satorius ein Pochen in seiner linken Hand. An der Stelle, wo vorher das Licht durchgeschossen war, machte sich jetzt ein noch größerer Schmerz breit. Der Eis-Titan machte sich auf mehr gefasst, er sah nicht, wie das Tarot aufhörte zu leuchten, und das Licht in seinen Körper schlüpfte, aber er fühlte es. Und kurz darauf brach er ohnmächtig zusammen. Und obwohl er es jetzt noch nicht wusste - Satorius würde ein ganzes Universum verraten.. Kapitel 2. Die Gesellschaft des Lichts Fortsetzung folgt.... Kapitel 3. Ein Auftrag für Toa Helios Kapitel 4. Wiedersehen im Anderswo Kapitel 5. Rückkehr nach Solaris Kapitel 6. Licht ist nicht immer freundlich Kapitel 7. Ein Stück Geschichte Kapitel 8. Evakuierung Kapitel 9. Der finale Countdown Kapitel 10. Ein Platz zum Bleiben Epilog Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Die Elvyon - Chroniken